Terrible Personality And I Love You
by Yuri-hime
Summary: It wasn't fair really, the kind of effect Kousaka had on her without even trying.


**Disclaimer** \- I do not own _Sound!Euphonium_

 **Author's Note** \- Discovered this wonderful little series, and instantly fell in love with it ^.^  
This story is a mix of canon, and what I would have loved to actually see happen. Hope you all enjoy! =D

* * *

 **~Terrible Personality...And I Love You~**

* * *

She hadn't meant to grab Kousaka's wrist.

She really _really_ hadn't.

It just sort of...well...happened. And now here she was, trudging slowly up a flight of stairs, to meet up with the one girl who could make her heart race and her palms sweat.

 _It wasn't fair really, the kind of effect Kousaka had on her without even trying.  
_

Once she'd finally made it to the top of the stairs, her euphonium weighing her down and causing sweat to trickle slowly down her brow, Kumiko was greeted with a sight that caused what little breath was left in her body to wheeze out.

Kousaka was beautiful. She was _beyond_ beautiful. She was simply _stunning_ , and Kumiko couldn't help her eyes from wandering over every little detail of the cute girl in white. She also couldn't stop her mouth from engaging before her brain could stop it...which happened _way_ more often than it ever really should.

"I'm surprised by how cute you look in that dress."

 **A blush!**

It was faint and adorably-dusted across Kousaka's cheeks, but it was there!

 _She, Kumiko, had managed to get a lovely blush out of Kousaka._

Kumiko was now feeling pretty pleased with herself, despite the fact that she'd just climbed a ton of stairs with her euphonium strapped to her back, for a reason she was still totally unclear on.

However, it wasn't too long before Kousaka revealed their ultimate destination, which was the top of the mountain they were still near the base of.

When Kousaka stopped for a minute to mention how classy and grown-up the shrine she liked was, Kumiko couldn't help but to stop as well, and admire how classy Kousaka herself looked.

 _Honestly she was a vision to Kumiko._

Kumiko was learning quite a bit about Kousaka as well, on this seemingly random mountain trip. And before long it was time to switch instruments. Kumiko didn't say it out loud...a first for her with her track record honestly...but Kousaka looked kind of adorable, as she at first struggled to strap the euphonium onto her back. Kousaka was shorter than her by a few inches, and while Kumiko hesitated to called the dark-haired beauty dainty, the cute dress and her smaller stature had Kumiko resisting the urge to reach out to help steady her. She didn't want to possibly damage Kousaka's pride, even by just a little bit.

However, seeing the state of the back of Kousaka's slightly-bloodied ankles, had her speaking out despite herself. Kousaka's answer made her pause, as she struggled not to have a nosebleed right then and there.

Instead what came out of her mouth was, "that's kind of hot."

Kousaka's response of _hentai_ and another cute blush staining her cheeks caused a small, pleased smile to cross Kumiko's face, as she continued to follow the lavender-eyed girl up the mountain.

This festival night was turning out _way_ more interesting than Kumiko had ever imagined it would be.

Eventually though, their steady trek up the mountain became more difficult the more light they lost, as they continued to move further away from the lights of the city below. Kousaka had of course had come prepared, and lit their way with the help of a light app on her cellphone.

However the most surprising and more than a little shocking part of the evening thus far for Kumiko came, as Kousaka unexpectedly confessed her 'love' for her...on the heels of also being told she had a terrible personality, which to anyone else would have seemed like an insult. But to Kousaka's weird and wonderful mind, it was a dear compliment and the violet-eyed girl followed it up with her profession of love.

Kumiko of course, found it a bit hard to believe a love confession like _that_ at face value...but she would not and _could not_ deny that her heart skipped several beats at Kousaka's confession...and the feelings that she kept so tightly locked down, began rattling the bars of their emotional cage.

However, when Kousaka went on to say that she wanted to _peel the good girl skin from her_ Kumiko had to wonder briefly to herself, just which one of them was the _true_ hentai.

However they finally reached the top of the mountain, and the view was almost gorgeous enough to make up for the decidedly weird but interesting conversation, they'd been engaged in for the last little while. The only thing that was even more stunning to Kumiko's eyes, was the very girl who thought the view was pretty.

 _Didn't Kousaka know that **she** was the most breathtaking sight up here?_

Kousaka then began to reveal just a bit more of herself...a bit more of why she behaved the way she did...what she felt around others...and why she thought Kumiko was the _only_ person who would understand her feelings.

Kumiko watched as Kousaka slowly approached her, then stopped to stand resolutely before her, before raising a hand to lightly press a finger against the middle of her forehead. But it was what Kousaka said next, that caused Kumiko's heart to stutter briefly before beginning to race wildly.

"Reina."

Just the rhythm and cadence of her voice, as she granted Kumiko this one special privilege of her first name, made the brunette want to grant this wondrous being before her, the very moon and stars in the sky.

Kumiko honestly felt like reaching forward and gathering the dark-haired girl into her arms, in a gentle embrace that she quite honestly may never allow Reina to leave. The feelings and desires Reina invoked within her...had _always_ invoked within her...struggled to break free from the tightly-held emotional prison, she'd always kept them locked down in.

"I want to be someone special."

Then Reina said those words, and Kumiko quite literally could _not_ fight it anymore.

Even as Regina's delicate finger slowly slid...almost sensually slid...down her forehead, passed her nose, and lightly across the tip of her lips, Kumiko surged back up to her feet. Her euphonium had already been laid down carefully beside her, so the only thing being cradled gently in her arms right now, was a slightly-surprised Reina. But even that bit of surprise didn't last very long, as Reina's violet-coloured eyes looked deeply into Kumiko's. She obviously liked what she saw in Kumiko's steady gaze, because her head tilted slightly to the side, her eyes slowly closed, and she leaned up just enough for the warm air from her slightly-parted lips, to brush intimately against Kumiko's slightly-trembling mouth.

"You really do have the most terrible personality, Kumiko," Reina breathed out before she leaned all the way in, and pressed her lips against the ones of the girl she loved.

Kumiko's eyes slowly closed as the softest hum of pleasure escaped her, only for it to to be tasted, licked, and absorbed into the girl she held dearly in her arms.

Kumiko couldn't get enough of Reina.

She simply could **_not_**.

She wanted to be close to her. She wanted to hold her always. She wanted to be the one to make Reina feel and know that she already _was_ special.

Reina already had all of her love.

 _And to Kumiko, that was pretty damn special._

* * *

 **AN** \- Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you all thought of this~ =3

 _~ Yuri_


End file.
